


Peace offering

by Spring_Daydream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, based on their weverse post, whiny lee jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: " So you’re telling me you asked me to bring Soonyoung hyung so he can be - ”“ a peace offering from us. Yes Chan, now let’s go home”.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Peace offering

Chan felt like something was wrong, he received a ton of message from Jeonghan asking him to quickly bring snacks to Jihoon’s studio and to bring the performance leader along. But he can’t say why it sounded suspicious. Both of them decided to sleep all day since they stayed late to touch up a choreography. After a lot of struggles to wake Soonyoung up and explaining to him the current situation they were already picking snacks for the members in the nearest mart, Chan noticed that Soonyoung picked some of the producer’s favorite snack but didn’t say anything. When they arrived at the studio they were surprised to see half of the members waiting in front of the door.

 _" Why are you all standing here ? Is Jihoon hyung’s studio closed ? ”_ Chan asked as he gave the three plastic bags to Wonwoo who was soon sorting the content in different bags.

“ _Not quite, it's opened but we got banned_ ” Jeonghan said as he pointed the small sticky note on the door, “ ** _SEVENTEEN’s members are banned_** ” was written in red and bold letter and you could feel the anger on how messy and rushed it was written.

“ _What did you do ? Jihoon won’t be banning you for no reason ?_ ” Soonyoung asked with a raised his eyebrows, seeing that no one was answering him so he decided to fix his gaze at Seokmin to obtain more information.

The younger was an easier pray and like he expected quickly gave in to explain the situation, “Jihoon hyung let us chilled in his room earlier while he was working with Bumzu hyung but we kinda left a big mess behind…”

“ _Well if that so, Jihoon has every right to ban from his room. You know it’s his personal space right ?,_ he hummed as saw the members in front of him slowly nod, _let him calm himself and maybe he will lift the ban by the end of the week. Come on, if you want to play we can go back to the dorm and -“_

“ _That’s why we asked you to come Soonyoung”_ Seungcheol said as he put one of the plastic bag in his hand while smiling, and that smile didn’t feel right at all,

“ _What do you mean ?_ ”

Before he could listen to his answer Soonyoung got shoved inside Jihoon’s room.

“ _Hyung ! Why did you do that? You want to extent the ban ? Soonyoung hyung did said to wait ‘til the ban get lift before entering his room!”_ Chan was watching his hyungs quickly escape the corridor, Jeonghan put his arm around the younger’s shoulder as they walked to the exit, 

“ _Chan-ah I asked you to bring Soonyoung because he can appease Jihoon’s anger more quickly you know”_

_“So you’re telling me you asked me to bring Soonyoung hyung so he can be - ”_

_“ a peace offering from us. Yes Chan, now let’s go home”._

From what Soonyoung saw, the room was only illuminated by Jihoon’s computer screen. He noticed one garbage bag by the coffee table and he noticed that his studio was now cleaner. Jihoon was busy on his phone, furiously tapping on his phone, he could feel his phone vibrate in his pants pocket as he hear the younger let go a deep sigh. He quietly put the plastic bag on the coffee table before quietly walking on tippy toes to the producer who was luckily wearing a headphone and was most likely unaware of his presence although the big ruckus that happen a few minutes ago. As he came closer he could see the younger on Weverse posting pictures of what seems the big mess the other members left behind.

Not wanting his boyfriend to damage his eyesight he turned the light on, He soon saw touch his keyboard to pause the loud song coming from his headphone.

“ _Who’s here ?”_ Jihoon asked not bothering to turn around, but soon did as nobody answered _“I swear if this one of the member I will – Soonyoung! ”_

Before Soonyoung could say or do anything he was trapped in Jihoon’s embrace, the younger’s face was resting on his collarbone and he could see him pout. He kissed his boyfriend on the top of his head while swinging the younger in his arms a few times before leading him to the couch where he let Jihoon take place on his lap who took the big bird plushies that was lying on the couch in his arms.

 _“I can’t believe them, I let them only one hour in my room and they left this much mess”_ he whined, picking his phone from his pocket and showing Soonyoung all the pictures he took of the messy room the members left behind. _“Look at that, even the dolls Soonie ! I don’t even know how this guy got here,_ he said as he patted the plushie in his arms _, he’s supposed to be in Bumzu hyung’s room”_

Soonyoung patted Jihoon’s back as he complained nonstop about all the mess the member have done, humming and nodding time to time. Soonyoung reached the plastic bag he brought inside, opening a snack before giving putting it on the younger's lips to encourage him to eat. He smiled and pecked Jihoon's forehead as the younger took a big bite.

_“ If you want I will talk to them later and ask the culprits to apologize baby”_

_“ It’s alright I guess the culprits will come by themselves, like I already exposed them on weverse” he said with a small giggle._

_“ And yet you banned them”_

Jihoon quickly glared at him, _“They deserved it”_

 _“That they deserved,_ he said with a gulp _, but baby banning them won’t solve anything, let’s talk with them and set new rules, okay”_

_“hmph”_

_“ Don’t worry, they won’t come here until you calm down love”_ Soonyoung reassured him, kissing the pouting Jihoon in his arms,

 _“ I will lift the ban tomorrow then”_ Jihoon said as he took a bite of whatever food Soonyoung was offering him.

 _“ Well I know I can’t do better than that, come here Hoonie, cuddle time for my baby”,_ he said as he repositioned him on his lap so he could face each other. Soonyoung slowly stroke his boyfriend’s back as they were discussing about whatever what on their mind, from what they have done today to their next date plan.

 _“ Stay. You’re calming me down”_ Jihoon sank deeper in his hold, smiling even more as the older tighten his hug and gave a few kisses in his neck,

_“ Anything for you Hoonie”._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to study for my finals but here I am at 5am writing this haha it's really messy i'm sorry :(  
> let's be friend on [twt](https://twitter.com/scwwkyeomnight)  
> stay safe and be healthy everyone !


End file.
